Galatea
Galatea, also known as Tea, was a clone of Supergirl. History When Superman was under Darkseid's control, Supergirl attempted to stop him, but was caught in the blast radius of a Kryptonite missile. She was taken to STAR Labs where she was cared for by Professor Hamilton. Unbeknownst to Supergirl, Professor Hamilton took some of her DNA. .]] Cadmus, guided by fear of rogue Metahumans, had Nuvo-Gen use Supergirl's DNA to create a clone named "Galatea". This clone was artificially aged to her physical prime, and indoctrinated in Cadmus' philosophy. However, she shared a telepathic link to Supergirl, allowing her to see Galatea's confidential missions for the government in her dreams and vice versa, to the discomfort of Lasser. The Question proposed to Supergirl and Green Arrow that Galatea also received some of Supergirl's good qualities in return, something unhelpful in Galatea's missions. Either way, she was ordered to silence Supergirl's investigation, leading to her killing the retired General Hardcastle on the way. She fed Lasser a story to lure Supergirl into a holographic training environment in the Nuvo-Gen building. As she proved unable to eliminate Supergirl quickly, a Cadmus operative ordered the destruction of the building; Galatea was caught in the explosion. Afterwards, Galatea was taken to STAR Labs to recover under the care of Professor Hamilton. After the incident where Lex Luthor hacked and fired the Watchtower's Binary Fusion Weapon at Cadmus' headquarters, Cadmus unleashed Galatea on the Watchtower with an army of Ultimen at her command. Although the odds seemed overwhelming, the Justice League, even with its powerful founders in custody, was able to hold its own in the attack against the clones. However, that was primarily a diversion while Galatea made her way to the station's reactor to cause an explosion powerful enough to destroy the League. However, once at her target, Supergirl and Steel engaged her, and Galatea relished the opportunity to kill her counterpart so much that she ignored a recall order from Amanda Waller, who had discovered that the League had been framed. In the end, the entire attack was thwarted, and Galatea was overcome when Supergirl attacked her with a power coupling which was hooked up to the Watchtower's generator. Following the massive surge of electricity, she was left twitching and catatonic; whether or not she ultimately survived is unclear. Background Information Galatea's appearance bears a striking resemblance to that of Power Girl, the Earth-Two counterpart of Supergirl in the DC Comics with the white outfit and noticeably more mature physique than Supergirl, but sans the cape and blue gloves and boots. This is likely intentional, as she is seen with a red towel around her neck in the same manner as Power Girl's cape in one episode. The fact that she is a genetically engineered Cadmus clone is also reminiscent of Superboy. In Greek mythology, Galatea was a marble statue of the love goddess Aphrodite, made by the sculptor Pygmalion and brought to life by Aphrodite to be his wife. Appearances and References * "Fearful Symmetry" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Question Authority" * "Flashpoint" * "Panic in the Sky" External links * Category:Ability to fly Category:Argoans Category:Cadmus members Category:Clones Category:Justice League rogues